Organizadora de Bodas
by Eco-LilyLiver
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tu día especial está organizado por tu peor enemiga? Pesimo summary. T/G Un poco de C/D B/G
1. Propuesta

**Hola, aquí con mi segundo fic.**

**Estaba leyendo un fic en Inglés que se llama "We´re getting married" y me inspiró para hacer esto. Como aclaración, este fic no es del todo mío ya que utilizo algunas frases y en cierto modo la misma trama que tiene el otro fic.**

**Isla del Drama ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Organizadora de bodas**

**Capítulo 1 – Propuesta**

Han pasado 5 años desde Isla del Drama

**Gwen Pov**

-Gwen- Rápidamente reconocí la voz al otro lado del telefono- ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

-¿Trent? ¿Por qué hablas tan rápido? – Debería aclarar que tenía cierto nerviosismo en su voz – Respecto a tu pregunta, no, no tengo planes, ¿Por qué? - Obviamente ya sabía que seguía despues de ese "Tienes planes para esta noche."

-¿Te gustaría salir a un lugar especial ? – Insisto en que está nervioso

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué no? –

-Paso por ti a las 7:00 – Definitivamente está nervioso

-Trent, ya son la 7, ¿No podría ser a las 8:00?

-Claro, a las 8 – Colgó

Remplacé mi ropa casual por un vestido negro corto y unos zapatos de tacón, poco usual en mí. Sujetaba mi cabello con una pinza cuando de repente algunas preguntas brotaban de mi cabeza.

_¿Qué le pasará? ¿A que se deberá su nerviosismo? Acaso ¿Querrá terminar conmigo?_

Esas preguntas estuvieron paseando por mi mente una y otra vez toda una hora hasta que un timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos. De seguro es Trent.

-Hola linda, te ves ardiente esta noche - ¿Ardiente? El nunca había utilizado esa palabra antes – ¿Nos vamos?

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de decirle "hola", solo me saludó y me subió en su auto

-Y… ¿A dónde iremos? – Se veía realmente atractivo, a pesar del nerviosismo.

-Es una sorpresa – Dijo entrelazando su mano con la mía, increíble, de repente parecía mas relajado - Pero dije que sería algo especial.

Todo el camino fuimos en silencio hasta que bajamos en un lujoso restaurant.

De acuerdo – Rompí el silencio – Entiendo que dijeras que sería algo especial, pero esto es demasiado.

Un estirado pingüino nos condujo hasta una mesa un poco retirada de las demás y nos entregó una par de menús. Realmente era elegante el lugar. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que la voz de mi novio rompió el silencio que había entre ambos.

-Hoy te ves hermosa – Es muy dulce de su parte - ¿Qué te gustaría ordenar?

-No lo sé, todo es tan costoso – Y realmente que lo era, ¡30 dólares por un omelette ¡

-Por eso no te preocupes, quiero que esta noche sea muy especial – Dijo tomándome la mano una vez mas – Es más, que te parece si ordenamos una botella de vino

-Me parece bien – Contesté de la manera más entusiasmada que pude

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Y ¿recuerdas aquella vez en Isla del Drama cuando besaste a Heather? – Pregunté, realmente sabía que no había sido culpa de Trent, incluso me parecía divertido ahora.

-Si… Yo… Respecto a eso… - Al parecer sigue nervioso cada vez que toco el tema

-Trent – Inicié- Está bien, no fue tu culpa.

-Sabes, te amo demasiado para hacerte algo así – Ahora Trent hablaba muy seriamente – Te amo tanto que estaría decidido de pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Realmente no entendía. De repente…

-Gwen… - Dijo apoyándose sobre su rodilla derecha y sacando una cajita de su traje - ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Por Dios, esa si que no la vi venir. Luego recordé que Trent seguía delante de mi arrodilado.

-Oh, Trent ¡Por supuesto que si ¡- El se paró y me besó apasionadamente, seguido de eso todos los clientes comenzaron a aplaudir.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Esperaba que saliera mejor, pero no se redactar muy bien.**

**Bien, dejen reviews y corríjanme en todo lo que puedan.**


	2. Me voy a casar

**Otra vez yo con la segunda parte de mi fic.**

**Gracias Lucyahz por tu review, soy muy ignorante, en tu review dijiste que odias a los creadores por hacer lo que hicieron, ¿Qué hicieron? **

**NOTA: Bridgette y Gwen vivían casi en la misma ciudad y LeShawna vivía al otro lado del país, así que LeShawna no las veía desde Isla del Drama. **

**NOTA: Muchas frases y momentos, por no decir casi todo, de este capitulo pertenecen a otra historia.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Organizadora de Bodas**

**Capitulo 2 – Me voy a casar**

Gwen se encontraba en un pequeño café de la ciudad esperando a alguien:

- ¿Gwen, eres tu? – dijo una rubia entrando en el local

- ¡Bridgette! – Contestó emocionada al ver a su amiga y a su otra amiga que acababa de entrar - ¡LeShawna!

-¡LeShawna ya llegó! – Luego de entrar, caminó rumbo a la mesa donde se encontraban las otras 2.

- Que gusto verte de nuevo – Dijo Bridgette

- Lo mismo digo – Le respondió la morena – No las veía desde el show.

Una vez que las tres estaban sentadas con sus respectivas bebidas iniciaron a hablar de su vida.

-¿Y que ha hecho la vida de ti LeShawna? – Fue el turno de hablar de Gwen

-Bien, trabajo en una boutique de medio turno y soy DJ por la noche – Contestó ciertamente satisfecha – Y ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

- De acuerdo, tengo mi propia escuela de surf y veo a Geoff muy seguido, ¿Qué mas puedo pedir? – Bridgette respondió y luego dirigió su mirada a Gwen – Hablando de chicos, ¿Cómo te va con Trent?

- Ese es el motivo por el que les pedí que vinieran hoy – contestó Gwen

- Cierto, - inició LeShawna - Tu fuiste la que nos pidió que viniéramos

- Es lo que acabo de decir.

- Y bien ¿Qué nos querías decir?- interrumpió la rubia

- Lo que pasa es que… - Tomó una bocanada de aire y un sorbo de su café descubriendo su mano.

Las dos observaron fijamente uno de sus dedos y gritaron al instante.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Trent te propuso matrimonio! – Dijo al fin Bridgette

- Felicidades amiga – Continuó la morena – Y mira el tamaño de esa cosa, lo podrías ver aunque estuvieras en la luna -Exclamó al ver el diamante de la gótica.

- Vamos, ¿Acaso importa? – Le respondió

- No, solo digo que si esa cosa fuera comestible, comeríamos por varias semanas.

- Quedó claro – Interrumpió de nuevo Bridgette – Muchas felicidades Gwen, enserio.

- Gracias, pero no solo las llamé por eso.

- Eso significa que…

- Quiero que sean mis madrinas de compromiso – Finalizó Gwen – ¿Aceptan?

- Por supuesto – contestó LeShawna.

- Y ¿Cuándo iniciarán los planes? – Preguntó la rubia

- A decir verdad, no lo sé

- Linda, ¿No han considerado en contratar a una organizadora para su boda?

- ¿Organizadora de bodas?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Normalmente diría que apesta, pero muchas de las ideas no son mías, así que si me gustaron tanto las ideas que las puse aquí, no sería justo de mi parte decir que apesta.**

**Dejen reviews porfis.**

**Adiós**


	3. Esa no la vi venir

**OMG! Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar… no quiero salir con excusas, pero realmente hay excusas, aún así no las diré y continuaré, tal vez termine primero este y luego el de retos estúpidos porque ps si está difícil. En fin, otra aclaración, anteriormente había dicho que el concepto de este fic era similar al de otro en inglés, pero aún tiene mi toque mágico xD Entonces a partir de este capítulo será diferente aunque no en su totalidad. Por cierto, gracias a los que fueron pacientes y a los que dejaron review…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Isla del Drama no me pertenecen ni la trama de esta historia.**

…

Capítulo 3- Esa no la vi venir

**- **¿Organizadora de bodas?- preguntó la gótica confusa y pensativa a la vez

- Si, tú sabes, alguien que… organiza tu boda- contestó la morena irónicamente.

- Que respuesta más inteligente- atacó de nuevo con esa sonrisa sarcástica tan común de ella- sé lo que es una organizadora de bodas, lo que no sé es si sea una buena idea.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- intervino Bridgette en la conversación por primera vez en 5 minutos xD

- Bueno, Trent y yo no queremos algo tan grande ni vistoso, como lo que acostumbran hacer esas mujeres

-Pero ellas se pueden adaptar a tu estilo, muchacha. Piensa en todas las cosas que podrían hacer con ese tiempo extra: Ir a cenar, picnics, tu sabes, salir más seguido – y luego añadió con una sonrisa pícara – hacer bebés…

Dejó la frase inconclusa al verse bañada en café gracias a Gwen quien acababa de escupir como solo una gran sorpresa podría ocasionarlo.

-Ah, creo que es muy pronto para hablar de eso – añadió la piel pálida que más que pálida era roja, mientras LeShawna limpiaba su rostro – ni siquiera sabemos si queremos tener hijos, es decir, absoluta y positivamente yo no sería buena madre y…

- ¡MAS TE VALE QUE ESTA VEZ NO SE TE OLVIDE RECOGERME! – la gótica fue interrumpida por un grito que perturbaba la tranquilidad del local, atrayendo más de una mirada entre los clientes, incluidas nuestras 3 protagonistas. Vaya reacción tuvieron cuando ubicaron después de 3 segundos y medio a la responsable de tanto alboroto.

-¡COURTNEY!- Gritaron emocionadas al ver a su vieja amiga cambiada al igual que ellas.

-Que gusto volver a verlas, gracias por la invitación – saludó cortésmente dirigiéndose a la mesa y añadió bajando la mirada ligeramente – quiero que conozcan a alguien, en realidad son 2 personas.

Las chicas en su exasperación por ver a una chica que, aunque no les agradaba en televisión, ahora formaba parte del cuarteto de mejores amigas, no notaron los dos bultos que cargaba, uno en cada brazo.

- Él es Curtis – dijo mostrando a un bebé de no más de 7 meses con cabello negro y ojos entrecerrados azul cielo – y ella es Emma – presentó después orgullosa a una niña de la misma edad, pero a diferencia de su hermano, ella tenía tez oscura y ojos y cabello castaños.

-Son tan lindos – añadió Bridgette mientras acariciaba la carita del niño que solo refunfuñaba al frío tacto de la rubia. Dirigió su mirada a Gwen pero sin dejar de tocar al infante - ¿segura que no quieres niños, Gwen?

-Es tan difícil decidir en este momento – comentó paseando su cara con su mano contemplando a los pequeños gemelitos delante de ella - ¿A quién le gritaste hace unos minutos?

-Ah, eso, mi auto está en el taller y Duncan me ha estado llevando y recogiendo las últimas semanas. ¡Pero el muy infeliz me dejó abandonada con los bebés tres horas a media noche en el centro comercial, mientras compraba ropa para los niños!

- Oh, eso es tan… romántico y… - intervino LeShawna sin saber que decir

-¡Gwen se va a casar! – gritó emocionada Bridgette salvando a LeShawna de tener que decir algo

Momento de silencio mientras Courtney digiere la noticia

Suficiente

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – gritó perturbando una vez más el silencio del lugar – Estoy tan feliz por… espera, yo estoy casada y no es divertido- reaccionó con cordura antes de terminar la oración

-Oh, vamos, no me digas que no te gusta estar con Duncan, y tener tiempo a solas con él y besarl…

-Bien, bien ya entendí, pero para tu información hace 7 meses que no tengo esos "tiempos a solas con él", en fin, muchas felicidades.

-Gracias – Gwen dio un último sorbo al cefé antes de ver su reloj y levantarse apresurada – Rayos, le prometí a Trent que hoy iríamos a avisarle a nuestros padres y… por qué les explico esto… adiós-

Y se fue

…**...**

**Bueno** **chicos, comenten, se acepta de todo, excepto regaños sobre el tiempo que me llevó actualizar. Gracias a los que siguen leyendo y saludos a todos los extraterrestres, mutantes y canadienses que se toman la molestia de leer este desquite emocional. **


	4. Anuncio muy importante

**Lectores! Diría que vengo con buenas noticias, pero no.**

**Estoy tan enojada con la nueva temporada "Total Drama World Tour", yo soy 100% TxG DxC y GxB y estaba viendo los adelantos del nuevo episodio y vi a Gwen y a Duncan besándose... 2 veces!, además de que después tumbó a Courtney al piso y luego Bridgette y Alejandro casi se besan! Esto es inaudito y no tengo motivos para enojarme, pero a mí me gustaban las parejas preestablecidas y ahora me lo arruinan todo, aunque no es que me lo arruinen porque fueron los mismos productores y creadores quienes lo hicieron. Suerte para los fans de DXG, pero en mi opinión prefería a un músico guapo y a una gótica extraña que a un punk y a una gótica, así que la noticia es que para continuar el fic hay de 2:**

**-Le cedo los derechos del fic a otra persona y este la continúa con la condición de que termine en TxG**

**-O la otra es que yo la continúe hasta el final como lo prometí, pero se los advierto, Duncan va a sufrir, no muere pero sí que le va a doler.**

**Espero que no haya flames por eso de que esto no es foro de discusión, pero necesitaba anunciarlo, así que ustedes deciden. Otra cosa, me gustaría saber si les está gustando la nueva temporada porque en mi opinión es un asco. Cambiaron la historia tan radicalmente que ya no es en lo mínimo graciosa y se los dice alguien que pegó un afiche de Isla del Drama en su pared e hizo los 24 muñequitos de la serie sin mencionar que se volvió un psicótica en la escuela por defender Isla del Drama.**


End file.
